A Rude Awakening
by FrozenPeatals
Summary: Look inside, there is a full summary there
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Rude Awakening  
  
Authors: Elsie (Spikette) and Elly (Dreamer_4_Ever). We just did this because we were bored one day. We did it via email, because in real life, we have only met once or twice. Neither of us knew what the other was going to say, so it was sorta a surprise 4 us each time.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (We weren't sure, so we went with this 4 if we swore or whatever shit!)  
  
Disclaimer: We (sadly) will never own any of the characters in the fanfic apart from Jess who we made up. The Roswell characters belong to Melinda Metz, and Jason Katims. The ones from Avrils band belong to -well, to themselves!! Elly put Matt in coz he is hot;)  
  
Summary: This is a AU story, they all know each other apart from Michael. Matt and his family are friends of the DeLucas, and Maria has moved to Roswell from Seattle. Isabel is just about to move over to Seattle, but something bad happens to the family.  
  
To: Isabel Deluca From: Maria Deluca Subject: Hows life?? Date: 30 September 2002 Izzy, how are you in Seattle?? Enjoying life without me? Hows our dear cousin Sean?? Say hi too everyone back home for me. You are so lucky to be able to come to Roswell later. all you can do in this damn town is go to the Crashdown (a cafe) or well go 2 a club tho i can never remember the name! BTW I have a job as a waitress at the Crashdown. Hows Jess? I got to go now talk 2 you later. Bye Sis! hugs and kisses Ria P.S. Come to Roswell soon, can't wait!  
  
Maria DeLuca logged on to her computer and signed into her email account. Two emails from Iz. Wonder what the second ones about. She read the first one, Alex is gonna be so pleased when I tell him the news! 3 days till I see my sister! I missed her so much.  
  
To: Maria Deluca From: Isabel Deluca Subject: re: Hows life?? Date: 30 September 2002  
  
Hey Ria, How ya doin? I am doing fine. Seattle is normal, everyone is missing u tho! Got any new friends? No. Life without you SUCKS! I love you, and u r all the way across America. Sean, is being a pain in the butt as usual, and mom is trying to get him to leave since he managed to blow up the shed. Don't ask how tho! I am coming to Roswell in about three days, Jessie's transfer went fine, she has now got the job in Boston, but is leaving in a few weeks. I just need to switch collages, and then I can come move in to Roswell. Roswell sounds kinda dull. Is it? You got a job? That is so great! Have fun with that. Jessie is fine, she says hi. So does mom, and pain in the butt Sean. Mail me back, Luv u loads! Izzy. P.S. Just booked the flight! See you in three days(Friday!)  
  
To: Maria Deluca From: Isabel Deluca Subject: BAD BAD NEWS. Date: 01 October 2002  
  
I have some really BAD news. Mom is ill. I have to stay longer. I am so sorry about it. I had to delay the flight, and the next one is in a week. I will try to make it, but if mom is still ill then.... We are all really worried. You should come down here asap, she keeps asking for you. Sorry to be a party pooper, but I am so worried. Luv u and miss u, Izzy  
  
As she read the other email from Isabel in shock she quickly typed a response.  
  
To: Isabel DeLuca   
  
From: Maria DeLuca   
  
Subject: re: BAD BAD NEWS.  
  
Date: 02 October 2002  
  
WHAT?!?!?! shes ill, god this cant be happening again. i've booked the next flight back to Seattle. i'll be there in a few hours pick me up at the airport. the flight lands at aprox. 6:30pm see you there.  
  
love  
  
Ria  
  
Isabel paced up and down the room. Shed had just got the email from Maria, and didn't know what to do with herself. She had just over four hours till Maria arrived. She sat down at the computer, and logged on. There was an email waiting for her.  
  
To: Isabel DeLuca   
  
From: Alex Whitman   
  
Subject: Hey Iz  
  
Date: 01 October 2002  
  
Izzy,  
  
how are ya?? when are you coming to Roswell with me and Ria. We have already been accepted into a band called The Whits! anywho i luv ya and get your ass down to Roswell so i can see ya again!!  
  
Alex  
  
She suddenly felt really guilty. She had totally forgotten about Alex, in all the confusion about her mom. She had nothing else to do, so she typed a reply.  
  
To: Alex Whitman From: Isabel Deluca Subject: re: Hey Iz Date: 02 October 2002 Alex, I'm really sorry, but I have to wait at least a week till I can come down to Roswell. I dunno if Ria told u, but my mom is really ill, and it happened before I met u and it was really bad so I have to stay home. Ria is on her way back now. I am so sorry, I am missing u so bad. Luv u loads Izzy 


	2. Chapter 2

Isabel was so tired . She hadn't really slept since her mom had been in the hospital. As she got into bed, a message flashed on the computer. It was from Alex. To: Isabel Deluca   
  
From: Alex Whitman   
  
Subject: re: Hey Iz!  
  
Date: 02 October 2002  
  
Iz,  
  
sorry i didnt know, Ri-Ri didnt tell me except that she had to go and said she'd phone me when she got 2 the airport. do you want me to come down there?? i will if ya want. i got to go.  
  
love you loads  
  
Alex She really didn't want him down there. It would just be hard. She was feeling totally drained already, and she didn't think she could deal with him being there as well. She typed back.  
  
To: Alex Whitman   
  
From: Isabel Deluca   
  
Subject: re: re: Hey Iz!  
  
Date: 02 October 2002  
  
Alex,  
  
No, Please don't come down. This is a family thing. I really don't wanna get u involved. This is difficult enough already. Now i sound like a total bitch but i gotta go now.  
  
I gotta pick up Ria from the airport.  
  
Izzy  
  
To: Alex Whitman   
  
From: Max Evans   
  
Subject: Hello!!  
  
Date: 02 October 2002  
  
Alex,  
  
how r u?? Seattle is still as boring as ever im coming down to roswell, NM next week!! Hows Ria?? what can ya do there??  
  
see ya  
  
Max  
  
Alex had just read the email from Izzy when Max emailed. Max was one of his best friends, and he was also Ria's, so he dedcided to tell him everything. To: Max Evans   
  
From: Alex Whitman   
  
Subject: re: Hello!!  
  
Date: 03 October 2002  
  
Hey.  
  
I dunno how I am. It kinda depends on Izzy. Did Izzy tell u that her mom is really ill? They dunno what is gonna happen. Izzy, isn't coming till they r sure she's ok.  
  
I am gonna call Izzy l8er. She is being pretty cold. Im kinda worried that she is stressed bout her mom. And well, u know Izzy. When she is stressing she takes it out on her boyf. Aka me! I kinda think that she might dump me. Mail back-  
  
Alex.  
  
**Ring-Ring** **Ring-Ring**  
  
Izzy: Hello?  
  
Alex: Hi. It's me.  
  
Izzy: this is a really bad time. Could u call back?  
  
Alex: I think that we need to talk. Are you okay?  
  
Izzy: My mom just went in to hospital Alex! I REALLY don't want to have  
  
to deal with you right now!  
  
Alex: I'll call you later.  
  
Izzy: Do you have to? I could do with some time with my family.  
  
Alex: No. I really need to talk to you.  
  
Izzy: Fine then. Bye.  
  
**Click** Isabel slammed down the hospital phone. Couldn't he just leave her alone? She had enough to deal with already. She decided to go home. When she got there, she went to the computer. Se decided that she had to talk to someone She chose Liz because she thought that she wouldn't judge her too much. She began to type.  
  
To: Liz Parker   
  
From: Isabel Deluca   
  
Subject: I am a bitch  
  
Date: 04 October 2002  
  
Liz,  
  
I really need your help. I am being a total bitch. To Alex, to Matt and Jess, and Evan, every1! Even Ria and Max!  
  
U know my mom was ill, well yesterday she went in to hospital, and she is currently stable, but earlier on she just crashed. They don't know what is wrong, or if she'll be ok.  
  
I was just really stressed out and then Alex called. I was so mean. I just blew him off totally. God, he is gonna hate me! He is gonna call l8er, but I dunno what to say. Please help!  
  
Izzy. 


End file.
